Dylan and Sheila's excellent adventure
In this two handed episode, Dylan and Sheila take time away from Boston and their insane lives to share a few days of fun and frivolity in New York City. Scene One It is clear that this is not Boston this time, but in New York City. Dylan and Sheila are spending a few days away from the trials and tribulations of their lives. Going on a shopping trip for the Design House, the siblings also needed the break away from everything. SHEILA: Wow. What a lot of fun. All the times we've been here, and the energy is just so pulsating. DYLAN: All the time we've come here when we were kids, we never understood. SHEILA: Remember the Bronx Zoo? DYLAN: Do I ever. Rose and Aileen enjoyed the monkeys. SHEILA: And we loved the elephants. DYLAN: We had a great time when we went there after we got here yesterday. We just had to go to the Zoo. I know, it's kind of childish, you know, but it was part of our lives. SHEILA: Yes, it was. DYLAN: However, we more than made up for it when we went to see Mamma Mia at the Wintergarden Theater! SHEILA: Wasn't that FUN? DYLAN: Yes, it was. And tomorrow we have a shopping trip to do at Macy's. Did Clarissa say what we were supposed to look for? SHEILA: Not sure. And since we're having some male models in this upcoming fashion show, we had to talk to Aunt Samantha to find some male models to help out. So, we have to find some very fashionable clothes for men. DYLAN: I've been getting some very nasty remarks from people about it, sis. SHEILA (surprised): From who? DYLAN: Some yahoos from a morals organization. They were screaming that our models were not all tits and ass and early 20s. SHEILA: What?! What on earth? DYLAN: I brought these. Some e-mails that were sent to my inbox at the office. SHEILA: Are they absolutely NUTS? DYLAN: It seems like they were in a damned time warp. But we're not to worry. We're here to have fun and to enjoy our lives. SHEILA: That we are, my dear. When we get back to Boston, I will let them have it. DYLAN: I don't think we have to worry, dear. I found out from Leslie. She and Joanne tore those who had sent those e-mails to shreds! SHEILA: That is good. We have a fun few days ahead and we can let Joanne and Leslie take care of the office. DYLAN: That is right. CUT TO Next afternoon, at Macy's. With an idea of what to buy in hand, Dylan and Sheila's personal shoppers get everything that is needed. They buy the material; going to the stores in Chelsea and the Village. Everything is taken care of. SHEILA: I talked with Aunt Samantha. She talked with Steven, and between them, they stopped those malcontents causing trouble. DYLAN: Did they say who it was? SHEILA: Yeah, it was some of Aunt Erica's former associates. They have been stopped and are all jailed. DYLAN: Thank God for that. Derek called while we were out. He says hi. SHEILA: That kid. He's quite keeping an eye on us all, isn't he? DYLAN: Yes, he does. Same with Cathy. SHEILA: What are they doing? DYLAN: Derek, Sammy and Aidan went to a sleep over camp at another friend's house in Wellesley; Cathy and Maggie were going to some movies. Wendy and Craig were taking care of Celestina; Courtney Sue and Ellie went to a ballet performance; even Jolie went to a Symphony performance. Jake and Valerie Anne went to one of Shane's performances at the opera. SHEILA: They really keep going. DYLAN: Thank Aunt Velda for that one, sis. Velda keeps a running tab on everyone. As always. SHEILA: As she always does. DYLAN: When did you want to go back? SHEILA: We should go soon. We used the Harper jet, and we should get back home rather soon. DYLAN: Good idea, sis. We got what we needed and I want to get out of here before the storm hits. SHEILA: Good idea. CUT TO Several hours later, the twins are back in the Boston area. They got back to the townhouse in due course. The snow starts once they got back to the townhouse. The snow starts to fall again and yet everyone is safe and secure. To the Lynn-Way motel where Jennifer Barrett is sitting in her dank and quiet room. She is disgusted with what has happened. Banished from the finest hotels in Boston, and she is stuck in a hell hole. But however, she finds out and meets a handsome guy who is outside of the motel. She purchases some cocaine from him, and she eagerly goes into his room and immediately gets high. The scene fades. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes